


A Cold Welcome

by orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt and comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Lemony, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, hair cuts, silly boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu comes back from a long and difficult mission, only to be welcomed home by Gray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You look rough.” Gray’s voice came before the dragon slayer could see him. He squinted his uncovered eye and saw the ice mage sitting behind the table in the dark.

“I’ve been rougher.” He replied, ignoring the bandages that wound their way up his arms.

Gray looked him over carefully. “Not by much.”

“Is anyone else here? I could really go for some grub.” Natsu asked, his joints aching as he took a seat at the table. As late as it was, he didn’t expect much. 

“It’s just me.” Gray answered, pushing his chair away from the table.

“Why are you here so late?”

“I was waiting.”

“Waiting for what? Is your girlfriend on a mission?”

“Something like that, but Juvia and I aren’t a thing anymore.”

“Oh.” Natsu mumbled, looking down at the table. He had been gone for nearly six months, the longest mission he’d ever taken without Happy. The blue exceed was busy. Between Carla and the kittens, he always made time for Natsu but rarely had time for missions of any real length.

“It’s not a big deal.”

“So you ended it then?”

A small sound of annoyance left the ice mage’s lips. “What’s it matter to you flame brain?”

“Sorry.” Something in Gray’s tone told Natsu he shouldn't press the subject. The ice mage had seemingly aged significantly in the time he was gone. A new weariness wore on his face like it hadn’t before.

“She broke up with me.” Gray shrugged. “It was for the best, really for the best.”

“Was there someone else-?”

“Yeah.” He shook his head. “Kinda, but not for her.”

“Okay…” Natsu mumbled, unsure how to get himself out of the conversation. 

“Hold on.” He said, walking back into the kitchen. The ice mage came back with a large sandwich, obviously thrown together as fast as he could manage.

“Thanks Gway.” Natsu said as he inhaled the sandwich. It was the best meal he’d had in a while.

“So how’d the mission go?”

“Well, it’s done so I guess it went okay. The reward was great.”

“What happened to your eye?”

“It’s no big deal. It’ll be healed up in no time.”

“Are you sure?” Gray asked, cocking an eyebrow at him. 

“Of course I am ice princess.” He scoffed, swallowing the last of his sandwich. 

“You let your hair grow out.” Gray observed, eyeing the pink mess atop his head.

“I haven’t had time to cut it.”

“It looks good.” A compliment from Gray?  
“It’s actually been driving me nuts.”

“I could cut it.” The ice mage said, shrugging his shoulders as if it was an everyday suggestion.

“Really?” Natsu asked skeptically. “Have you ever cut hair before?”

“I cut my own hair.”

“So that’s why it looks so bad.” He lied smoothly. 

“Can it volcano breath.”

“Make me.”

Gray swallowed hard but looked away.

“Hey popsicle pants?”

“What?”

“I would appreciate it actually.” He offered him a smile. “If it looks like crap I can always have Lucy fix it for me.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.”

“Do you think Mira has any scissors laying around?”

“Actually, we probably shouldn't use her kitchen scissors. My apartment isn’t far from here. We could go back there to cut it.”

“Alright.” Natsu said, standing up. 

***

“Are you sure about this?” Natsu asked as Gray draped a towel over his shoulders. It smelled lightly of peppermint and pine, the scent of the ice mage. Natsu was thankful that it lacked the strong scent of laundry detergent. It always gave him a headache.

“I wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t.” He replied, but his voice wavered. 

The ice mage’s fingers entangled in the salmon hair, working out the knots. Gray’s touch felt gentle, nice even. 

“How short do you want it?”

“Just normal I guess.” Natsu shrugged.

“Hold still.”

Natsu wanted to tell him to move quicker then, but for some reason he held his tongue.

“Could you hand me the scissors?” 

Natsu reached for the scissors in front of him and lifted them above his head. He felt Gray’s hand, missing the scissors entirely latch onto his hand. The icy hand lingered just a bit longer than necessary before taking the scissors. The dragon slayer felt blood rush to his face. Just exactly what was going on with him? That wasn’t a normal response to Gray touching his hand.

The metallic snip of the scissors sounded behind him and he froze. “How’s it going.”

“Looks good so far. Do you trust me?”

“Sometimes.” 

“Right now?”

Natsu’s breath hitched in his throat. “…yes.”

“Good.”

“What are you doing?”

“Leaving it just a bit longer than usual.” He paused, walking around to the dragon slayer’s front. “It suits you.”

Natsu looked up at Gray through the hair that had grown down over his eye. He closed his eye as Gray’s hand brushed against his forehead. 

“There.” The ice mage declared, pushing the pink strands out of Nat’s face. He picked up a small mirror he had retrieved from the bathroom and handed it to the dragon slayer.

“Not bad.” Natsu said, touching his hair absentmindedly. “But do you think you could cut the front just a little shorter?”

“Sure.” He said, leaning in closer.

Natsu watched as he took the front of his hair in between his fingers and took off just a bit more. With their faces no more than a few inches apart, the dragon slayer looked up so that their noses brushed.

“Natsu?”

“Sorry.” He said, looking down only to have Gray catch his chin with his finger and tilt his face back up.

“Don’t be.” He said before pressing a small kiss to the dragon slayer’s lips.

“Gray?” Natsu asked, his heart rate quickening. His voice muffled through Gray’s lips. “What are you doing?

“Do you want me to stop?” Gray asked, pulling just far enough away to speak clearly. 

Natsu shook his head and wrapped his arms around the ice mage. A metallic clang sounded as the scissors fell to the floor, but it wasn't enough to jar them away from each other. The dragon slayer pressed his lips against the ice mage, pulling him into a deep kiss. Fire and ice, the perfect combination. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thing and what you want from this story!  
> =^u^=


	2. Chapter 2

  
Gray gently nipped at the dragon slayer's bottom lip, eliciting a soft moan from his warm lips. His hands trailed down Natsu's chest, his fingers grabbing at the hem at the end of his shirt. The ice Mage slowly worked his fingertips up his chiseled abs, pushing the shirt up as he went.  
Natsu broke the kiss, just long enough to pull the shirt up and over his head. A smirk played across his face as he caught sight of Gray's shirt on the ground below his own.  
"Can we take this to the couch?" Gray asked, realizing the awkwardness of their position. A wooden chair in the kitchen wasn't exactly the best make out location.  
"Actually, would you care if I grabbed a shower?" Natsu asked. There was dirt caked around the edges of the bandages on the dragon slayer's arms and the one over his eye looked as though it hadn't been changed very recently.  
"Of course." He replied, pulling back. He could probably use a shower himself, a cold one. He walked to the cupboard in the hall and pulled out a fresh towel.  
"Uh, Gray?" Natsu called.  
"Yeah?"  
"You could, uh, join me if you wanted to."  
Not a cold shower then.  
Gray reached back into the cupboard and pulled out another towel. Every response that came to mind wouldn't cut it. He swallowed the lump in his throat and walked back into the kitchen.  
Natsu was standing in the middle of the kitchen, stripped down to just his boxers.  
"Does that mean you'll join me?" Natsu asked, that stupid cocky grin playing across his face as he set eyes on the two towels.  
"Shut up flame brain." Gray said, no venom in his voice.  
"Make me, Popsicle dick."  
You'll see soon enough, Gray thought but didn't say. Instead, he took a step forward and stole a kiss. "Come on, bathroom is upstairs."  
By the time they made it to the top of the stairs, Gray had shed all of his clothing, save for the necklace that hung around his neck.  
"Let me help you with that." Natsu said, noting towards the silver and sapphire pendant. Gray couldn't help but notice that the dragon slayer was looking anywhere but down. Could he be embarrassed?  
"Sure." Gray replied, taking a step towards him.  
He reached his arms around Gray's neck as the ice Mage looked down, noticing how dangerously low Natsu's boxers hung on his hips. It took all the restraint he had not to reach down and press his hand against the impressive bulge growing there.  
"Let me help you?" Gray asked, motioning towards the bandage that covered the dragon slayers eye and a large part of his face.  
"No." He paused, his eyes shifting to the side. "I'm gonna leave it on."  
"Don't be ridiculous. You can't take a shower with the bandages on. They'll soak right through." He said, touching the edge of the bandage.  
"Damnit Gray." Natsu said, slapping his hand away. "I said no."  
"What the hell is your problem man?" Gray asked, pulling back. Had this all been a mistake.  
Natsu groaned in frustration.  
"I was just trying to help."  
"I just don't want you to see it." He admitted.  
"If it's that bad you definitely need to change the dressing." Gray ordered, reaching forward, but pulling his hand back before he connected with him.  
"It's almost healed now." Natsu said, pulling at the edge of the bandage.  
"Then why is it still-" Gray swallowed hard as Natsu peeled back the rest of the bandage. A long jagged scar from beside his ear, up across his eye, and onto his forehead. "Shit Natsu."  
Natsu kept the eye closed as a small smile formed on his lips. It didn't quite reach his eyes. "See? That. I didn't want to see you look at me like that."  
"It's not bad." Gray decided, running his hand up the dragon slayer's arm. "It looks kinda bad ass."  
Natsu shook his head and looked up, staring straight at Gray. His eye was clouded with only traces of its original green leaking through.  
"Natsu." What was left of Gray's smile faded.  
"This was a mistake." He said, looking at the floor. "I'm going to head back to my place."  
"Natsu, wait." Gray said, struggling to find the words he was looking for. But Natsu was gone before he could stop him.  
The ice Mage flew down the stairs, grabbing his boxers off the steps and staggering into him as he went. Natsu couldn't leave, not now. It was too soon. He'd only just gotten him.  
"Wait Flame Brain!" He called as he caught a trace of salmon pink exiting through the front door.  
He lunged forward out the front door and latched on to the dragon slayer's wrist.  
"Fuck off." Natsu spat, jerking his hand out of Gray's grasp.  
"Damnit Natsu, cut the shit." Gray said, the words coming out as a growl. "What the hell is wrong with you?"  
"Go home ice princess."  
"No." Gray said, following close behind him. "I need you to talk to me."  
"I need you to leave me alone."  
"Why are you acting like this?"  
Natsu stopped and turned around, little flames licking the edges of his skin. "Why am I acting like this? Why am I acting like this!? I come home from this hellish mission to find you waiting at the guild hall. You tell me you and Juvia broke up and next thing I know we're kissing. Then you see my damn face and you get this stupid pathetic look of pity on yours."  
"Natsu." Gray said, once again searching for words. "It's not like that."  
"Did you just feel sorry for me?"  
"What?"  
"Did you just kiss me because you knew? You knew I was hurt and you thought that would make it better? Is that it?"  
"No, it's not like that." He groaned. "Damnit Natsu."  
"Then why? Were you lonely because Juvia broke up with you?"  
"Juvia broke up with me because it was your name I was saying in my sleep instead of hers. These things I did, they weren't on a whim. You were gone for months and I had a lot of time to think about what I wanted. To think about you."  
"You, you've felt like this before today?"  
"Natsu, I love you."  
"I-"  
"Don't respond to that." Gray said imeddiately regretting the words regardless of how true they were. "'I didn't mean to say that."  
"But you did mean it?"  
Gray nodded, his lips sealed shut.  
"This is a lot to take in."  
"Just come back to my house." Gray suggested. "You can get a shower and get some sleep. I'll take the couch and we can sort things out."  
Natsu sighed.  
"I'm sorry for springing things on you like this. Just come back to the house. I'm not about to let you walk home half naked."  
The dragon slayer looked down, cracking a small smile. "I guess you're rubbing off on me stripper."  
"I never thought I'd be happy to hear you call me that." Gray said, relief flooding through him.


	3. Chapter 3

  
The dragon slayer’s arm was heavy on Gray’s chest. He shifted in the bed, rolling so that his leg was wrapped half way around Gray’s hip. Natsu had insisted that Gray sleep in his own bed with him, something that Gray was now regretting. Which was not to say that he didn’t enjoy Natsu’s presence. In fact he was enjoying it too much.  
“Can you please stop moving?” Gray groaned under his breath as Nat’s leg brushed against his arousal, only two layers of cloth between them. It was a miracle that the ice mage’s clothes had stayed on this long.  
“Mmm, Gray.” Natsu mumbled, his face burying into Gray’s shoulder.  
Could he be awake?  
A loud snore ripped from the dragon slayer’s throat. Definitely not awake. He shifted again, this time pressing against Gray’s hip with his own arousal. A small moan left his lips.  
Gray wrapped his unpinned arm around him, feeling the heat radiating from his skin. The dragon slayer was hot normally, but now he was burning up.  
Natsu moved again, this time pressing against Gray so hard there was no doubt left as to the type of dream he was having. Was he dreaming about Gray?  
“Shit.” Gray hissed, running his hand father down his back until it landed at the edge of his shorts. His skin was burning hot, drawing the ice Mage in. Natsu had slept like a log as long as he had known him. Gray slipped two of his fingers under the waist band, weighing his options. Would it be wrong?  
“What are you doing.” Natsu’s voice came clearly, breaking through the haze of Gray’s mind.  
“I could ask you the same thing.” Gray said, releasing his hand from the waist band of Natsu’s boxers.  
“Hmmm.” Natsu rubbed against Gray’s hip. “Roll over.”  
“You’re in a better mood now.” He noted as he rolled onto his side.  
“A bit of sleep can really change a person’s perspective.” Natsu replied, slipping a hand over Gray’s hip. He wrapped his hand around Gray’s length and gave it a tight squeeze, eliciting a moan from the ice mage’s lips.  
“Are you sure you want to do this?” Gray asked, his body betraying him as he pushed forward into Natsu’s touch.  
“I’ve wanted this for a while.” Natsu decided, giving him a long stroke from base to tip. “Even if I didn’t want to admit it to myself.”  
The dragon slayer released his grip and Gray quickly removed his boxers.  
“I’ve never done this before, you know, with a guy.” Gray admitted as he settled back into position. He honestly wasn't that experienced with anyone. A part of him wondered if he had been saving it for Natsu all along.  
“Neither have I.” Natsu replied, pulling off his boxers. He pressed himself against Gray’s ass and wrapped his arm back around his front. “We’ll just have to figure things out.”  
“Just how big are you?” Gray shivered at the feeling. Just from the outline pressed into his ass he could tell the dragon slayer had him beat.  
“You’ll find out.” He answered, rutting against his ass.  
“Don’t get any ideas.”  
“I’m not going to hurt you Gray.” He chucked, wrapping his hand around the ice mage’s length.  
Gray swallowed hard at the sensation as the dragon slayer worked his length up and down in his hand. Warm lips made contact with the back of his neck, sucking at the skin there. A small gasp escaped him Natsu gently bit his neck.  
“Fuck.” Gray groaned as the movements of Natsu’s wrist quickened. How did he get so good at this?  
Natsu released a low growl against the ice mage’s shoulder in between kisses. The scent of Gray’s arousal alone was enough to drive him crazy.  
“I’m gonna-“ Gray moaned, but before he could finish, Natsu had rolled him over flat on his back.  
The dragon slayer dove down, taking his length into his mouth into one go. It was a much smoother movement than should have been possible. He pulled back quickly until just the tip remained inside and sucked hard.  
“Natsu-“ Gray yelled, his hands fisting in the sheets. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced. He and Juvia had never gotten that far and for that he was thankful. Any new experience he could share with Natsu would be a blessing. His vision went white at the edges as he bucked up into the dragon slayer's mouth. He should have probably controlled himself, but he couldn't.  
When he finally pulled away, the two were both panting for air.  
"How was it?" Natsu asked, wiping away a bit of spit that had run down his chin.  
"Good." Gray replied, placing his hand on the dragon slayer's thigh, dangerously close to his endowment. It was impossibly large and Gray felt the faintest stirrings of his own coming back to life. "So good."  
"Good." Natsu replied, leaning forwards. He pressed a soft kiss into Gray's lips, his length rubbing against Gray's.  
A small gasp escaped the ice Mage, causing Natsu to cock an eyebrow at him. "Still horny?"  
Gray nodded quickly, redness rushing to his face. The dragon slayer had him nearly insatiable. He ran his hand down his chest until he ran into a small patch of pink hair. He wrapped his hand around Natsu's length, only to find he couldn't quite wrap his hand all the way around.  
"Mmm..." Natsu softly growled, pushing in to Gray's hand a couple of times.  
"Natsu?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"Would you want to take things a bit further?"  
"I thought you said not to get any ideas." Natsu teased, planting small kisses against the ice mage's chest.  
"I changed my mind."  
"I had already gotten ideas about it anyway." Natsu chuckled.  
"So..?"  
"Do you have lube?"  
Gray nodded, looking away from the dragon slayer's gaze. "I have some condoms too, just in case, though I'm not sure they'll fit you."  
"So you want me inside?" Natsu said, the words coming out a near growl.  
Gray nodded in response, unable to find his words.  
"Then we'll make them fit.”  
The thought sent chills through Gray’s body. He started to roll over but the dragon slayer placed a firm but gentle hand on his hip.  
“No, like this.” He insisted, grabbing a pillow from the head of the bed. “Lift your ass.”  
Gray complied, Natsu sliding the pillow underneath them so that his hips were in the air.  
“The lube?”  
“Oh right,” Gray laughed nervously, grabbing the bottle from the drawer of his night stand, along with a condom. “Here you go.”  
“You look nice like this Gray.” The words come out awkward, no matter how many times he’s thought them there’s no way for him to get them across quite right. He squeezes a small dab of lube onto his index finger.  
The ice mage responds with the faintest hint of blush crossing his cheeks.  
“Relax.” Natsu cooed, softly circling the rim in an attempt to get a feel for what he was about to do.  
“Damn.” The word left Gray’s lips as a moan as Natsu slipped his finger inside.  
“You okay? Want me to st-“  
“Keep going.” Gray cut him off, grabbing the dragon slayers free arm in an attempt to pull him closer. “It’s better than I expected.”  
“What did you expect?” Natsu asked, working his finger in and out, pulling at the edges in an attempt to stretch him.  
“I don’t know, maybe-“ Another moan left his mouth as Natsu worked another finger inside of him despite the pinching sensation he felt. The pleasure greatly outweighed it by far.  
“Natsu.”  
“Gray.” It came out something between a tease and a prayer. “Do you like it?”  
Gray nodded slowly, trying to refrain from letting the moans creeping up his throat escape.  
“I’m adding another.” Natsu warned, pulling back and adding another squirt of lube to his fingers.  
“Ah!” A small pained gasp left the ice mage as Natsu pushed forward.  
“Shh, it’s okay.” He replied, holding perfectly still. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips.  
“Natsu.” He moaned into the kiss as the dragon slayer’s lips parted, deepening the kiss. His fingers entwined in Natsu’s hair, pulling him ever closer.  
When the kiss broke, Gray realized that Natsu was working in and out of him again. The feelings of pleasure taking over where there was pain before.  
A seductive powerful look spread across the dragon slayer’s face as he spread his fingers apart as best he could inside of the tight heat surrounding him. The delectable sounds coming from Gray were more than enough to drive a person mad.  
“Natsu, more please.”  
“Another finger?”  
“No, I want you.”  
“Are you sure?” He pulled his fingers back.  
Gray snatched the condom off of the bed beside them and ripped the corner of the package with his teeth. Sitting up, he got a hold of the tip and rolled the tube down Natsu’s length.  
“Damn.”  
“Feel good?” Gray teased, slowly working his hand up and down the dragon slayer’s endowment as he applied more lube.  
“I want inside of you.” He said, slowly pushing Gray back down into the bed.  
“Kiss me.” An order.  
Their lips met briefly before Natsu mumbled, “Are you sure about this?”  
“I’ve never been so sure of anything.”  
“Pull your legs up to your chest, I think it will be easier for you.”  
He complied, tucking his hands under the backs of his knees.  
“Breathe Gray.” He said, staring into the ice mage’s eyes as he lined himself up. The look on Gray’s face was sexier than he had ever imagined, his lower lip stuck between his teeth and dark hair matted against his forehead. He wanted to remember it forever.  
“Please.” He said, grinding his ass against Natsu’s tip.  
Natsu slid in slowly, watching as the ice mage’s face contorted. He leaned down and pressed another kiss against his lips.  
Gray’s hands found their way around his back, pulling him closer.  
Once Natsu was fully sheathed inside of him, he pulled back just long enough to look him in the face. His stoic expression wasn’t the one Natsu was expecting. “Are you okay?”  
“Yeah.”  
“How does it feel?”  
“Full, just very full.” He replied slowly. “And hot. I thought the rest of you was hot, but this part.”  
“Does it feel okay? Do you want to stop?”  
“No.” It nearly came out as a yell. “It feels good, I just need a second to take all this in.”  
“Is it too much?” Natsu asked, pulling back a fractional distance.  
“I just can’t believe this is finally happening.” A small tear ran down the side of his face.  
“I’m sorry I had to keep you waiting so long.”  
“It’s worth the wait.”  
“You’re crying.” Natsu realized as another tear ran down.  
“I’m not crying. I swear if you tell anyone you made me cry I’ll kick your ass.”  
Natsu pushed forward sharply, evoking a gasp of pleasure from the ice mage. “Does that mean we’re going to tell people about us?”  
“Maybe.” Gray replied, a deeper crimson rushing across his cheeks as he looked to the side. “I’m ready for more now.”  
Natsu replied with his hips, pulling back and then thrusting forward again. “Damn.” He said, increasing the pace.  
“Ah! Do that again.” Gray urged, arching his back as he hit at a particularly good angle.  
Natsu wrapped his hand around Gray’s length, pumping up and down as he continued to move inside of him. “You feel so good.”  
“Don’t stop.”  
He doubled the efforts of his hand as he felt the climax building within him. His other hand trailed up Gray’s chest, tracing the outline of his abs with intent.  
“Natsu!” Gray cried out as a rope of his seed shot out over the pair of them.  
The sight alone was enough to send the dragon slayer over the edge. His hand slowed and pumped at an uneven pace as he found his end.  
“Damn, that was good.” He panted, placing a soft kiss on Gray’s stomach.  
“You liked it?”  
“More than liked it.” He offered the ice mage a smile.  
A wince left Gray’s mouth as he withdrew.  
“You okay Gray?” He asked, his eyebrows furrowed in concern.  
“Just a little sore.” Gray laughed, watching as Natsu tied the condom off an tossed it in the waste bin. “You uh, are packing quite a weapon there.”  
“I’m sorry if I hurt you.” He said, curling up next to him as he absentmindedly wiped the cum off of Gray’s abs with one of their shirts.  
“You fixed a lot more than you hurt.”  
“I’m glad.” Natsu hummed sleepily.  
“So.”  
“So?”  
“Would you like to give a go of it? Do you wanna try giving us a change.”  
“Oh.”  
“Oh?” Gray asked, panic setting in.  
“I thought that was already decided.”  
Relief flooded through him.  
“Goodnight love.”  
Love? The word evoked a stronger emotion in the ice mage than he expected.  
“Goodnight Natsu.”


End file.
